Boundaries
by Orrymain
Summary: Jack and Daniel argue - is it real?


Boundaries  
  
Author: Orrymain  
  
Author Email: marciastudley@comcast.net (Feedback welcome)  
  
Author Website: http://orrymain.raikiri.net/fanfichome.html   
  
Category: Slash, Mini-Angst, Humor, Romance, Established Relationship  
  
Pairing: Jack/Daniel .... and it's all J/D  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Season: 5  
  
Spoilers: Scorched Earth, Red Sky, Beast of Burden, The Tomb (all minor)  
  
Size: 28kb, short story  
  
Written: March 23-24,27-28, April 3, 2004  
  
Summary: Jack and Daniel argue - is it real?  
  
Disclaimer: Usual disclaimers -- not mine, wish they were, especially Daniel, and Jack, too, but they aren't. A gal can dream though!  
  
Notes:   
  
1) Sometimes, Jack and Daniel speak almost telepathically. Their "silent" words to each other are indicated by asterisks instead of quotes, such as **Jack, we can't.**   
  
2) This fic stands alone, but it does reference my past fics, "They Don't Understand" and "Beach Blanket Blond"  
  
3) Thanks to my betas who always make my fics better: Claudia, Quingem, Kalimyre, Drdjlover!  
  
Boundaries  
  
by Orrymain  
  
Jack and Daniel walked swiftly down the corridors of the SGC, their focus solely on each other. Both men had changed into their blue BDU's after the mission P2X-338 had ended. Jack's hands were out in front of him, making curt, sharp motions as he talked, while Daniel's hands were very animated as he spoke.  
  
"Jack, you have to admit that on the surface, it looks bad."  
  
"No, Daniel, I don't. You were there. You know what happened."  
  
"Yes, I do, but ..."  
  
"There are no buts, Daniel."  
  
**There's your butt, Jack, and I have to admit, I like it very much.**  
  
**Thank you, Love.**  
  
"Jack ..."  
  
"Daniel, you're wrong." **Can't believe I said that. You wrong? Maybe once a year, my cute little Space Monkey.**  
  
"You seem to think I'm wrong a lot nowadays." **You give me too much credit, Jack, and cut it out with the Space Monkey stuff.**  
  
**No, I don't. You're amazing, and I can't. You'll always be my Space Monkey, and you know it.**  
  
**Jack, we're supposed to be fighting here. I can't fight if you say this stuff ... especially the SM name. Gawd, it reminds of our first night together. I can't yell at you if I'm thinking about that.**  
  
**Sorry. Angry. Think angry.**  
  
The two passed several SGC personnel as they walked, but they were oblivious to most of them. Approaching them near the elevator were male nurse Casey Hemmings and Airman Tracey O'Connor. "They're at it again," Casey said, a bit of disbelief in his voice.  
  
"They sure do fight a lot. I'm amazed they're on the same team."  
  
"Don't let their fights fool you, Tracey."  
  
"I remember when they used to smile as they fought. Casey, they used to be friends. I don't think they are anymore."  
  
As they passed by the two, Casey looked back over his shoulder, hoping Tracey was wrong, but then again, maybe he'd finally have a shot at Daniel. As Tracey stopped to talk with another co-worker, Casey continued to watch the two men walking down the hall.  
  
At that moment, mid-argument, Jack felt Casey's gaze upon Daniel. Jack turned and gave Casey the same look he had given them the day they met. That had been Casey's first day at the SGC. Lou Ferretti had introduced him to Daniel, and Casey had definitely been interested. But before the male nurse could make a move on Daniel, the archaeologist had been intercepted by the Colonel. It was a move Casey had never forgotten -- smooth and effective, and Daniel had never even been aware of the slick run of interference.  
  
Seeing that glare again now, Casey gulped. ~Okay, no chance. Wonder why they are fighting? Oh, well.~ Casey returned his attentions to Tracey and the other co-worker just as Jack and Daniel rounded the corner, their fighting on the upswing.  
  
**Jack, I saw that.**  
  
**He likes you.**  
  
**He's just a friend.**  
  
**But he wants to be more. I'll just go and ...**  
  
**Jack, the fight. Put Mr. Jealousy back in his jar, please.**  
  
**Oh, yeah. Sorry, Love.**  
  
"Don't go there," Jack continued, walking into the elevator. The door closed, and Jack found his eyes glancing up at the security camera as he pressed the button to the appropriate floor. "The Russians don't belong at the SGC, and I don't want them here."  
  
"We made promises, Jack, and we haven't followed through."  
  
"Fine. We're Indian Givers. I'm sorry, Daniel, but my heart isn't bleeding for those people. I trust them about as much as I trust a Goa'uld."   
  
"I understand that, but this is another time, Jack, and you need to move forward in your thinking."  
  
Jack's feathers had been ruffled, just as the elevator doors opened. He felt his blood pressure truly rise. Jack exited the elevator with Daniel on his heels. "Move forward? If you'd seen the things I have, I doubt you'd be so quick to 'move forward' in your own thinking."  
  
"And that's precisely the kind of brain power that will keep us in our own version of the Dark Ages, Jack."  
  
**Nice line, Love.** "Maybe I like the Dark Ages," Jack said, stopping his pace and turning to look at Daniel, who had to stop quickly or run into the older man. Three Marines witnessed the exchange between Jack and Daniel in the hallways of Cheyenne Mountain. "Listen, Daniel, you want to go play with the Russians, than do it, but leave me out of it."  
  
Jack turned and continued on his path. Daniel gave chase. "Play? Is that what you think I do, Jack? Next time, Jack, you open the freakin' door!"  
  
**Oh, play. I want to play. Let's go home and play.**  
  
**Jack, we have a plan here. Try to concentrate.**  
  
**But I'd rather play with you.**  
  
"I was ready to. It took you, what? Days ... DAYS, Daniel, to get the blasted thing open."  
  
Daniel was fuming by the time they walked into the locker room. Teal'c was there, as was Lou Ferretti and a group of Marines.  
  
"And that's why you kept making fun of me, on the planet AND in the briefing IN FRONT of the General?"  
  
"I was NOT making fun of you. I was pointing out the simple fact that the idiot Russians got the door open, but you couldn't."  
  
**Uh, Jack, Love. I need to tell you something.**  
  
**What?**  
  
**That ... I mean I know you tease a lot. It's who you are, but, Jack, that did kind of irk me a little. I mean, it wasn't just us, or Sam and Teal'c, but it was the General, during an official briefing. I'm sorry. I guess I'm being over sensitive.**  
  
**No, you're not. Danny, I'm sorry. Sometimes I forget where we are. All I see is you and ... you know how I am, but ... Daniel, no one can do what you do. I am sorry. I'll try to catch myself next time. I was just teasing, but you're right, it shouldn't have been during a briefing.**  
  
"I could open the door just fine, Colonel. If you'd be a little patient. This stuff doesn't come with remote controls, you know."  
  
"So you're admitting you couldn't do it as quickly as easily as the Russians?"  
  
"No, Colonel, for all you know, they tried for months to get in the freakin' door. Gawd, how'd you make it to the rank of Colonel anyway? Who'd you sleep with? Some General's daughter?"  
  
**Wow, good one.**  
  
**Thank you ... for that, and for understanding about the comment. I love you.** Daniel wanted to smile, but knew he couldn't.  
  
**Love you, too, Angel.**  
  
Teal'c grew concerned. He saw the murmuring Marines and gave them a death glare. In less than two minutes, every Marine and Airman present, including Ferretti, had exited, none saying a word to Jack and Daniel who had continued their escalating exchange.  
  
Teal'c debated jumping in. His friends often bickered, but he didn't like it when their bickering became fighting, and this seemed to be a fight.  
  
"O'Neill, DanielJackson ..."  
  
"WHAT?" Both men yelled at the Jaffa, their faces turned towards him with angry expressions.  
  
**Uh-oh. Yelling at a Jaffa is not the smartest thing to do, Jack.**  
  
**He'll forgive us. Just try and look duly chastised.**  
  
**Remorseful look coming right up.**  
  
**I'd like to get something else up.**  
  
**Jack, I'll blush and then we'll really be in trouble.**  
  
**You're cute when you blush.**  
  
**JACK!**  
  
**Sorry.**  
  
Undaunted, Teal'c fixed them both with a steely look and continued, "Perhaps you should consider your words more carefully. O'Neill, is it not true that when you first heard the strange noise that might indicate danger, you called over your radio for DanielJackson first?"  
  
"He's the most likely to get into trouble. Of course, I checked on him first."  
  
"DanielJackson, is it also not true that when you opened the door to the ziggurat, that O'Neill complimented you. He said 'good job,' did he not?"  
  
"He probably thought Sam had done it."  
  
**Carter sure does come in handy for this stuff.**  
  
"I do not approve of your tone with one another. It is most disturbing. I insist you go home and reconsider recent events. I suggest O'Neill's pizza and several packs of beer. It usually seems to be of assistance." Without waiting for a response, Teal'c departed.  
  
Daniel rolled his eyes, walked to his locker and changed into his street clothes. Jack did the same. Neither said a word until they walked out the door. Members of SG-11 and SG-3, recently returned from a joint mission, were heading for the locker room.  
  
"I want respect, Jack. It's just like with Chaka."  
  
"You gave them weapons, Daniel. We shouldn't have interfered."  
  
"Oh, come on. Jack, who do you think you're talking to? As you said, I was there. And I've been there on most of your missions over the past five years, and we've interfered plenty!"  
  
"Sometimes we have to."  
  
"Exactly, and that's what happened when Chaka was kidnapped. The Unas have a right to protect themselves and ..."  
  
"We started a war." Jack stated incredulously.  
  
"No, we didn't, Jack. We just gave them something to put them on equal ground."  
  
"Aren't you the peacemaker? Since when do you go around supporting, no ... make that encouraging warfare?"  
  
"I didn't encourage ..."  
  
"YOU GAVE THEM A BLASTED WEAPON! What do you call that?"  
  
**Following in my daddy's footsteps. Note, I said that with a leer. Oh, gawd. What did I just say, er think?**  
  
**Gives a whole new meaning to ...** Jack smirked, surprised at his lover's silent phrasing.  
  
**Jack ... stop right there and just continue on with the fight while I wash my brain out with soap.**  
  
**Can I help?**  
  
**NO!**  
  
**Spoil sport.**  
  
The two had once again entered the elevator. They shared it with yet more SGC personnel, both civilian and military.  
  
"I call it necessary, in this particular case. I didn't start it, Jack. They did. It's not like on K'tau where you single-handedly decided to tear apart the planet's entire belief system."  
  
"Oh, give me a break, Daniel. Those people thought Frey'r and the Asgard were gods. That's not right, and you know it," Jack exited the elevator. Daniel again was on his heels as they headed for the security gate.  
  
"You didn't have a right to do what you did, Jack."  
  
"I was trying to save their miserable lives, even after they killed two of my men."  
  
Daniel sighed as they checked out. They headed for the vehicles in the parking lot. They saw others arriving and leaving at the same time. Everyone nodded and exchanged acknowledgements with one another.  
  
"Jack, we have to draw the line somewhere."  
  
**Hop scotch?**  
  
**Gawd, you're back in elementary school again.**  
  
"I draw the line at my men being blown to bits by an ungrateful idiot. I tried it your way. It didn't work."  
  
"I am aware of that, and I wasn't arguing with you, so why, Jack? Why destroy their belief system?"  
  
"They thought Frey'r was a friggin' god, Daniel! He's a nice enough guy, but he's no deity."  
  
**Don't tell Thor you are saying that about the Asgard, Jack. I'm not sure he'll understand.**  
  
**Yeah, the Asgard do get a bit power trippy sometimes.**  
  
"Oh, for crying out loud." Daniel said, disgusted.  
  
"That's my line." Jack felt like filing a lawsuit for copyright infringement.  
  
**And I like it ... a lot!** "So sue me." Daniel was proud of himself for stealing Jack's favorite line. He had caught his lover totally unaware. It gave him a feeling of excitement.  
  
**Okay. You're guilty as charged of phrase infringement. I want all your clothes ... off ... now!**  
  
**I give up. You win. Disrobing as soon as we get home. I'm ready to pay my dues and serve my sentence.**  
  
"If you had anything besides rocks that I wanted, Doctor Jackson, I might just do that!" Silently, however, Jack smiled. **Your 'rocks' will do just fine, Babe.**  
  
"Sorry I don't have any tinker toys for you to steal." **But I have other things of interest that should hold your attention.**  
  
**Holding is good. Sucking is better.**  
  
**Gawd, why do we start this stuff here?**  
  
**Because we like to live dangerously.**  
  
Jack glared at the younger man as he took his keys out of his pocket. "I'm going home now, Daniel." Jack glanced over at two Marines who were observing the "discussion" between Jack and Daniel.  
  
"More hockey reruns? That's just like you, Jack, to love a sport that is nothing but an excuse for violence."  
  
"Okay, that's it. You're out of my will."  
  
"Didn't know I was in it."  
  
"I was leaving you my National Geographics ... the articles, anyway." Jack got into his truck and drove away. **I'm taking the pictures with me to the grave.**  
  
**Geez, Jack.**  
  
Daniel took a breath and then got into his car and headed for his apartment. Once there, he paid some bills, sorted through the pile of mail that had accumulated over the past several days, and ate a salad. Then, he went to a lecture in Denver on new excavation techniques.  
  
As he pulled down the familiar street at 10:45 p.m., Daniel was tired. It had been a long few weeks, not bad, but draining. The situation on K'tau, the incident with the Unas, and the Russian debate caused by the discoveries at the tomb on P2X-338 were all emotional, hot topics. The ongoing arguments between the two strong-willed men had resulted in a Mountain full of gossip.  
  
Daniel had heard the talk, comments like those exchanged between Casey and Tracey earlier. People at the SGC wondered if the two men were friends anymore on any level. Things had grown difficult with all the undercurrents and political games being played. It made the true situations such as those with the people of K'tau that much more difficult to process.  
  
Daniel unlocked the door and walked in. He got all of two steps before he was devoured by his lover.  
  
"Geez, I thought you'd never get here." Jack said before kissing Daniel again.  
  
"Lecture ... ran ... late," Daniel gasped between kisses.  
  
The two men groped their way into the living room, their hands freely exploring the other. They ended up lying prone on the sofa, Daniel on the bottom, as they kissed and touched the other in the most intimate of ways.  
  
"I hate this, Jack."  
  
Jack stopped the trail of kisses he had been planting at the side of Daniel's neck and looked at his lover in surprise. Daniel couldn't possibly be serious. Could he?  
  
"Oh, not this," Daniel smiled, kissing his lover again. "I hate what we did today."  
  
Jack let out a sigh of relief. Daniel had scared him for a minute. "I didn't like it either, but we both know the NID, Kinsey, Simmons and heaven knows who else is still watching us. It'll keep us both safer."  
  
"But everyone thinks we hate each other. Gawd, Jack. Did you see the looks?"  
  
"Yes. Danny, I wish I knew another way. I'm open to suggestions if you've thought of something that will keep you safe."  
  
"Us."  
  
Jack smiled. He never worried about himself, only Daniel, and unfortunately, they both had made some bitter political enemies over the past two years. Jack had occasionally received private intel that indicated the two were still of concern to ... Jack didn't know who, for certain, except the NID was still out there, or forms of the NID, and they didn't like Jack. Not only that, but he knew if those adversaries found out about the romantic relationship between him and Daniel that Daniel would become a pawn, and that truth frightened Jack more than anything else.  
  
"Danny, it's better if they think we're at odds. If they find out about us ... well, you know what it could mean, so unless you're ready for me to retire ..."  
  
"No, but I still don't like it. I don't like it at all."  
  
Jack laid his head on Daniel's shoulder, and the younger man rested his cheek atop Jack's silver-gray hair. He wrapped Jack into his arms, stroking gently up and down as he held him.  
  
"I love you, Jack, and it hurts to play this argument game. I mean, it's bad enough when we argue for real. We do that often enough without manufacturing it and magnifying it like we've been doing."  
  
"I know. I'm getting kind of tired of it myself. Let's see how it goes for the next little while. Maybe we can back off, make up for the masses soon."  
  
"Maybe. I want you to be safe, and you're right. It's not about us, Jack, about our future, but they might try and blackmail you or something."  
  
"That's a possibility. Danny," Jack raised his head to look into his partner's eyes, "You really did do good opening that door. No one else could have figured out that pattern."  
  
"The Russians did."  
  
"They got lucky." Jack smiled. "And you know that I did what I thought was right on K'tau. I gave you a chance, but then I had to try. They were going to die because of something we did. That makes it my responsibility. Tell me you understand that."  
  
"I do ... although," Daniel really wasn't sure whether to grimace or laugh, "I still can't believe you told the Asgard that we saved their little gray butts! But you did listen, Love. That's all I've ever asked of you ... that you listen. You gave me a chance, and they chose not to believe me..."  
  
"They didn't believe me, either, but at least we tried."  
  
"At least we tried," Daniel echoed. "Jack, about Chaka ..."  
  
"I know how hard that was for you, Angel. I don't think there was a right or a wrong to that situation."  
  
"Like with the Enkarans. It was almost a no-win situation from the beginning, but I had to try."  
  
"Yeah. We got very lucky there. We had you."  
  
Daniel smiled. "So, you aren't really angry at me for that?"  
  
"No. You did what you thought was right. I respect that."  
  
Daniel smiled as Jack laid his head back down in its previous position. "National Geographics?"  
  
Jack chuckled. "It was all I could think of. Great tinker toys line, by the way."  
  
"Thank you, Babe. Oh, and I love your tinker toys."  
  
"How about we go ... play with our own toys?" Jack winked as he looked up at Daniel.  
  
"Now that's your best idea all night." The two stood up. "Did you watch hockey?" Jack mumbled in a dismissive tone, wishing his partner hadn't asked the question. "Jack?"  
  
"No, I watched ..." Jack coughed to cover up his answer.  
  
"Jack," Daniel said more definitively as they walked into the master bedroom.  
  
"I missed you, so I watched some drabble on the Discovery Channel."  
  
Daniel laughed as he threw his arms around his lover's neck and kissed him. "I do love you."  
  
"Me, too."  
  
The two made love and fell asleep in each other's arms, happy at being together.  
  
====  
  
One week later, Jack and Daniel were storming down the corridors of the SGC. Three SG teams, including SG-1, had been ambushed on PX2-001. It was to have been a peaceful mission with a new ally known as the Jonites, recently befriended by the Tau'ri.  
  
The ambush had caught the SG teams by total surprise, and the ensuing battle had been costly. Jack was angry. The inhabitants of the world had known the Goa'uld were nearby, but had said nothing, essentially letting the teams walk into the trap. In some ways, the Jonites reminded Jack of the Tollan, only they were not nearly as advanced.  
  
"Daniel, I don't want to hear it."  
  
"Jack, you never want to hear it, but you're going to."  
  
"Spare me the bleeding heart. They got what they had coming."  
  
"It wasn't their fault, Jack. They were backed into a corner."  
  
"They could have told us, gotten a message to us somehow."  
  
"How? Jack, the Goa'uld were everywhere. What did you expect them to do? They're a peaceful people, not Barbarian Huns."  
  
"Oh, please, Daniel. Peaceful doesn't mean they have to roll over and play dead."  
  
"Jack ..."  
  
"No, Daniel ..." Jack's voice had risen. He saw the looks coming from those in the corridor. He quieted himself. "Daniel, sometimes you have to fight for peace. I'm not asking the Jonites to go to war, but all they had to do was tell me ... or you ... or Carter ... SOMEONE. We lost three men out there today. THREE because those peaceful people of yours were cowards. I don't like cowards, Daniel."  
  
Jack shoved open the door to the locker room and began to change clothes.  
  
"They aren't MY people, Jack. They are a very unique race that deserves a bit of leeway. Maybe they were wrong, but they were afraid. They've never faced a situation like this before."  
  
"Three men died, Daniel."  
  
"Yes, I know that, but does that justify us walking away from a world where hundreds of thousands might die if we don't help them?"  
  
"I don't want to talk about this anymore."  
  
"Well, I do."  
  
"And I don't, so we're not going to continue this discussion."  
  
"You can't just stop a conversation, Jack."  
  
"I can do anything I darn well please, and I choose to end this."  
  
"Fine. Close your eyes. Ignore the truth. Go on, Jack. Walk away, and watch those people die, all because YOU didn't want to talk about it anymore."  
  
"It's not my decision. It's Hammond's."  
  
"And he listens to you, and you know it. Don't play dumb with me, Colonel."  
  
"I'm not playing anything with you, Doctor Jackson!" Jack slammed the door of his locker shut and walked out, heading for the exit.  
  
Daniel followed three minutes later. He hadn't been changing his clothes like Jack had throughout their argument. He wasn't sure Jack would be in the parking lot, waiting for him, but he was.  
  
"I thought maybe you might have left."  
  
"You can be an aggravating pain, Daniel, but we did share a ride this morning. Get in."  
  
"How thoughtful of you," Daniel snapped as he walked to the passenger side of the F350 truck and got in.  
  
"I don't like those people, Daniel. I'm sorry if that doesn't meet with your approval."  
  
"You don't have to like them, but you don't have to sacrifice them, either."  
  
Their argument continued for the entire forty minute drive home to Jack's house. They hadn't stopped for air once during the drive, their anger and frustration having risen dramatically during the trip home. The sad thing was that neither had really been listening to the other. Soon after their argument had begun, it had escalated to the point that they were essentially just yelling at each other, both taking out their frustrations on the one person they loved most in the universe.  
  
Jack locked the truck while Daniel continued his latest rebuttal.  
  
"Jack, stop thinking with your P-90 and use your brain. I know you can do it, because you've done it before. We have to help. We can't leave the Jonites to be slaughtered because of one bad experience."  
  
"Slaughtered? Let them defend themselves, Daniel. What they allowed to happen to our people was friggin' murder."  
  
Daniel unlocked the door and walked in. "You're exaggerating. It wasn't ..." Daniel turned around. Jack hadn't followed him inside. Instead, he had sat down on the front step. Daniel walked to the open door. "Jack, are you coming in?"  
  
"Are you going to keep arguing?"  
  
"Are you going to keep being stubborn?"  
  
"Then, no, Daniel, I'm not going inside."  
  
Daniel stood silent for a moment, and then slowly, he walked forward. "Why?"  
  
"This one is real."  
  
"One?"  
  
"Argument. We made an agreement, remember?" Daniel let out a small smile as he sat next to Jack. "Danny, we promised. We set boundaries, and one of those was our home. I know sometimes we forget that, but right now we can't afford to. The SGC stays at the SGC. This argument was ... is real. I won't let us bring our differences at work into our house."  
  
Daniel sat quietly for a moment and then spoke softly, "You're right. Jack, will you promise me to just think about what I've said? I'm not asking you to change your mind, to alter your opinion, or to do anything except ..."  
  
"Listen," Jack completed the request for his lover.  
  
"Yes. Mull it over for a while. Convince the General not to make a final decision for a few days. Jack, losing people on your team hurts you, way down deep inside, and your team is the entire SGC. I know you're hurting, Love. I'm just asking you to make sure that whatever your ultimate decision is that you make sure it's ... what you really want, and not one based on anger or grief. Will you promise me that?"  
  
Jack considered Daniel's words. "Yes, and will you promise me to try and look at this from my side, too? Like you, I don't want you to change your opinions or perceptions, but you trust everyone, Danny. Sometimes, that trust isn't a good thing. Can you promise me to review the events objectively, to try and see what I'm saying, too, before you go over my head and ... argue with Hammond about it? Will you promise me to do that over the next few days?"  
  
Daniel nodded. "I promise, Jack." Daniel stood up and walked to the doorway. "Come inside, Jack."  
  
Jack nodded, stood and walked inside their home. As soon as the door closed, Daniel ravished his lover. They never even made it to the sofa, falling to the floor half way between the entranceway and the stairs. As they settled in each other's arms, Jack kissed the top of Daniel's silky brown hair.  
  
"I love you, Angel. I'm sorry I yelled earlier."  
  
"I'm sorry, too, and I love you so much, Jack, especially for taking care of us, reminding me of our promise."  
  
"We have to remember, Danny. We're still playing too many games for the benefit of the NID or whoever. It's too easy to let the game become the reality. And more than ever, we have to be sure that we don't bring the work into our personal time. We don't have the luxury for that right now."  
  
Daniel scooted up and kissed his lover. "You are so NOT the dumb Colonel, Love. Gawd, I love you."  
  
They kissed some more, and then went about their plans for the evening. Jack ordered Chinese for dinner, and surprised his soulmate with a chocolate cake he baked while Daniel took a shower and wrote for a while in his journal.  
  
Afterwards, they went up to the roof deck. It was a clear night, and the stars were shining brightly in the sky. Daniel was seated on the deck in front of Jack, leaning back against the man's left shoulder. This was one of their favorite positions in the world. Jack snaked his hands under Daniel's white tee shirt and caressed lightly.  
  
"This is what is real, Angel. You and me and the stars. It's the most real thing in the universe. Someday soon, we'll be able to stop pretending at the Mountain. Someday soon."  
  
"I hope so, but even if we have to keep up the pretense, it'll be okay, because you're right, Babe, this is the most important thing, and as long as we have this, we have everything. I love you."  
  
"I love you."  
  
As the stars twinkled in the sky, Jack and Daniel loved their way into a new day, knowing their place in the universe was secure. It was, after all, the most real thing in existence.  
  
  
  
~~Finis - Finished - Done - The End - But is it ever Really?~~ 


End file.
